Cherubimon
|-|Virtue= |-|Vice= Character Synopsis Cherubimon (Good) is an Angel Digimon. As one of the "Celestial Digimon", it is the guardian of God and its wisdom. It has the appearance of a beast, and uses mighty lightning techniques, whose strike is thought to be divine punishment. Angel Digimon, which are positioned at the ultimate "Virtue", have the aspect of their being easily stained by its antithesis of "Vice" as a consequence of their extremity. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-A '| '''2-A '| '''2-A, likely High 2-A Verse: Digimon Name: Cherubimon Good/Evil, Kerpymon Gender: Male Age: Varies from season to season Classification: Ultimate/Mega Level Digimon, Cherub/Angel Digimon - One of the Great Angels/Celestial Digimon, Virus Type Digimon Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Holy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Information Manipulation and Reactive Evolution via Overwrite, Mind Manipulation, Acausality (Non-Linearity), Sound Manipulation, Dimensional BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Fire Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8. Will continue to exist as long as Wendigomon is still alive), Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation. Resistance to BFR | All previous powers with the addition of Darkness Manipulation/Darkness Teleportation, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation & Conceptual Manipulation (Dark Flames are demonic flames that burn those to a degree where they are erased. Even the Seven Great Demon Lords aren't able to resist this, as it's able to reduce them beyond nothingness and in essence, remove their influence over the multiverse), Summoning. Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Power Nullifcation (Via scaling from its previous evolution Wendigomon) | All previous powers plus Conceptual Manipulation and Abstract Existence Destructive Ability: Multiverse Level+ (Stated to be a threat to the entire world by Daisuke and according to his profiles, when he appears, the balance of the Digital World is destroyed and collapses, on par with Ophanimon and Seraphimon, who both contain a fraction of Lucemon's power) | Multiverse Level+ (He can descend the entire Digital World into chaos, overpowered Ophanimon , a fellow member of the Three Great Angels, bears a fraction of Lucemon's power) | Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ ' (Resides within The Kernel, which exists beyond the multiverse itself and is where God themselves reside in. As a representation of God's knowledge and aspect of their being, he should be on the same league as Yggdrasil , whom of which is another aspect of God ) 'Speed: Immeasurable '''(Fought MagnaGarurumon, a Digimon explicitly described as moving at lightspeed and later fought two members of the Royal Knights) | '''Immeasurable (Kept pace with Ophanimon , who is on the same speed level as The Royal Knights) | Immeasurable (Should logically be superior to MagnaAngemon, who fought NEO, an entity who surpassed space and time) Lifting Ability: Immeasurable Striking Ability: Multiversal+ '|'Multiversal+ ''' | '''Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ ' 'Durability: Multiverse Level+ '''| '''Multiverse Level+ | Multiverse Level+, likely High Multiverse Level+ (Superior or at least comparable to Daemon, who survived a confrontation against God) Stamina: High Range: Multiversal+ '''(He can rapidly manipulate space and his presence is said to be a detriment to the entire Digital World) | '''Multiversal+ | Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Intelligence: The embodiment of "God's Wisdom", in his Virus form he is extremely cruel and manipulative, but he is sometimes blinded by his overconfidence and inner compassion Weaknesses: Somewhat overconfident, deep down he only wishes to be loved and respected, a trait that can be exploited by beings of endless compassion like Ophanimon to temporarily paralyze him | Secretly wants to die, plays with his opponents, Wendigomon (whose stats and space-time control are weaker than Cherubimon's) can be reached by having Cherubimon swallow his opponent Versions: Virtue '''| '''Vice/Evil | "True" Cherubimon Other Attributes List of Equipment: Damaging black spherical projectiles, which degenerate anything they hit (his supply is limitless - they come from inside his body) Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Cherubimon (Virtue) * Lightning Spear: Creates a bolt of lightning and throws it at the enemy. * Thousand Spears: A variation that creates multiple Lightning Spears. * Heaven's Judgement: Summons a thunder cloud that drops a set number of lightning bolts * Final Judgment: A bigger variation of Storm of Judgment. * Lightning Blast: Unleashes a blast of energy from his mouth. * Holy Hug: Grabs his enemies and squeezes the life out of them. * Kerubimausu: An attack where Cherubimon inhales and sucks in everything into another dimension. * Vortex: He attacks by drawing everything into a vortex, allowing him to easily manipulate debris and use them as projectiles to crush foes and twists time and space to drop entire castles on his opponents. As Cherubimon (Vice) * Cherubi Mouth: Inhales the opponent into its body, either swallowing them in darkness or spitting them out. * Cherubi Finger: Flicks the enemy with its finger. * Dashing Cherubi Finger: Dashes forward and flicks the enemy with its finger. * Cherubi Press: Slams its palm down on an opponent. * Cherubi Hand: A black sphere is created in its hands that sucks in enemies. * Dark Lightning: Attacks with dark power in the form of lightning. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Movies Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Angels Category:Males Category:Protagonist Category:Possessed Characters Category:Digimon Category:Namco Bandai Category:Toei Animation Category:Abstract Beings Category:Guardian Category:Religious Figures Category:Monsters Category:Holy Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Information Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Space Benders Category:Telepaths Category:Weather Users Category:Time Benders Category:Sound Users Category:Ice Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Memory Users Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Tier 2